Mystery Revealed: Completion of the S-Class Mission
Mystery Revealed: Completion of the S-Class Mission is an event that takes place during the Galuna Island arc. Prologue As Deliora is resurrected, Gray decides to use Iced Shell to defeat it. However, Natsu gets in his way, stating that he won't allow it. Gray tells Natsu only Iced Shell can beat Deliora but Natsu says he'll fight the Demon himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 7-11 However, as Deliora prepares to attack, its body begins to crumble, and soon turns to dust entirely.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 12-14 The Mages realize that having been sealed in ice caused Deliora to slowly die. Natsu compliments Gray on his teacher while Gray cries in gratitude and longing. Ur is revealed to still be alive as part of the world’s ocean, looking after her apprentices.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 15-19 Natsu, Happy and Lucy celebrate, having completed their first S-Class request, but Erza interrupts and reminds them that the request was not to destroy Deliora; it was to destroy the moon. Gray asks Lyon how to cure the villagers, but he has no clue. Furthermore, he states that he has been on the island for nearly three years, and in that time, not a single villager approached him. He also calls attention to the fact that he and his team have been under the same light for the same time, but they have no deformity. Erza then explains what the other members of Lyon's team said and partially forgives them as the team leaves for the village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 2-7 Gray stays back to talk to Lyon and suggests that he join a guild, which Lyon brushes off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Page 9 Mission Completion Upon returning to the village storage grounds, the team looks around but finds nobody in the area. Suddenly, a villager comes running and tells them to go to the village with him.Upon arriving, everyone is shocked to see that the village has been fully restored to its previous state. Natsu wonders if the guy he fought inside the temple used his Magic to fix the area. In addition to the village, Bobo's grave has been restored. While the chief asks when they will destroy the moon, Erza tells him they will do so but before they do, she has questions she'd like to ask.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 10-14 Erza asks the villagers why, during the last three years, they had never investigated the ruins, accidentally falling into the hole Lucy dug earlier as she does. Upon getting out, she is told that they did try to investigate multiple times but always found themselves back at the village gate as they were never able to get close.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 14-18 From afar, Zalty watches the scene as he returns to his true form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Page 19 Upon hearing what the villagers have to say, Erza requips into her Giant Armor and tells Natsu to get ready as they're going to destroy the moon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Page 20 Natsu asks if they should go to the ruins since they're higher up, but Erza says where they are is fine since the villagers can't get to the ruins. Erza reveals her armor increases throwing power and her spear, De-Malevo-Lance, can subdue the darkness. However, she still needs Natsu to give her a boost. With his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Natsu hits the back of the spear just as Erza throws it, propelling it into the sky. The spear, fueled by the force, heads into the sky and seemingly impacts the moon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 2-8 Eventually, the spear seemingly hits the moon which, much to everyone's surprise, begins to crack up. However, it is revealed that the spear didn't break the moon, but rather, broke a lens of dark energy which blanketed the island. The lens was created as a byproduct of the Moon Drip and was responsible for the appearance of the purple moon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 9-11 Although the lens is destroyed, the villagers still maintain their Demon forms. When everyone wonders why they aren't changing back to their normal forms, Erza reveals that they are naturally Demons who could become humans and that the lens affected their memories to make them think they were humans, much to everyone's surprise. As Lucy asks why Lyon and the others weren't affected, Erza says it was because they actually are human and that the spell only affected Demons. Them being Demons was also the reason they couldn't go to the ruins, since they held holy light within.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 12-15 Suddenly, Bobo returns to the village, revealing himself to everyone who is shocked that he is still alive. He casually comments that Demons wouldn't die from being stabbed. He reveals that he had all his memories and left the island since everyone thought they were humans and thus didn't fit in. As he takes to the sky, he is immediately met by his father, who happily hugs him. As the rest of the Demons take to the sky, Natsu comments on their smiles and how they don't really seem to be Demons at all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 15-18 Aftermath The next morning, Erza explains to the villagers that though they saved them, they can't accept the reward money since it wasn't a job the guild officially took. Moka tells her that they still owe them and asks if they'll accept the reward as friends. Erza states she appreciates it but such a thing would be against the principles of the guild and tells them they would be willing to accept the additional reward of the Golden Gate Key. Erza also reveals a ship ready to take them back to Hargeon Town and boards with the rest of the team as they say goodbye to the villagers of Galuna Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 4-7 Upon returning to Magnolia Town, the team discusses how they went through so much trouble only for one key. Lucy defends the reward, saying there are only 12 such keys in the world. Lucy reveals that she obtained the key to Sagittarius the Archer. However, their celebration is ended by Erza, who reminds them they'll still be punished and they'll likely face that from the Master, much to Gray and Natsu's horror and Lucy's confusion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 13-15 As the team nears the building, they notice large, iron spikes sticking out from it, greatly damaging the structure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 13-15 Angrily wondering who could be responsible, Mirajane appears and reveals that it was the rival guild Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 2 For the mean time, the guild work is relocated to the basement, where the disobedient Mages meet with Master Makarov. Though they try to ask him to let them deal with Phantom Lord, he responds nonchalantly about the damage but metes out punishment for their actions, hitting Natsu, Happy and Gray on the head and spanking Lucy's butt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 8 References Navigation